


Imagine Richard cuddles you from behind in a bubble bath...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [2]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine Richard cuddles you from behind in a bubble bath...

while you quietly savour the soothing moment in the tub, putting your head on his shoulder. It feels so good that you nearly fall asleep, but then you feel his finger circle around your belly button.

"Hmm... I like that."

"How about this?"

Richard asks with a dirty smirk on his face, taking your earlobe between his lips. His fingers trace up and down your side before he slips them into your inner thigh.

You try to tell him to stop but he puts his other hand over your mouth and says,

"I won't stop until you arch your back and scream my name."


End file.
